The Third Bosak
by blaszczu2500
Summary: With the White Masks gone, Team Rainbow is assigned by Six to help the DEA destroy the San Andreas Cartel lead by a man by the name of Alexander Payne. As they find themselves in San Andreas, they meet the DEA agents and one of them happens to be Zofia's and Ela's younger brother Łukasz who left his family at the age of 19. (I suck at summaries) Might become M in the future.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

This day was another day of work for Łukasz Bosak. His work in DEA has been a very tiring one. Especially since he was transfered to San Andreas to fight with the Cartel. Currently, he was chasing one of the dealers who were working for the Cartel. He went by the name of Barry Everett. He and the rest were doing everything not to lose him because Barry was one of the most important traffickers for the man who dealt with the logistics of drug supplies and it would hurt him a lot.

He worried about many things at this moment but the thought that Barry may escape wasn't the thing that worried him most. Last week, Dutch Matthews, the man who was leading the DEA section in Los Santos informed them that Team Rainbow was assigned to help them destroy the San Andreas Cartel. He was going to met his sisters after he left his family at the age of 19 without a word. His sisters, mostly Zofia tried to regain her contact with her brother but Łukasz never answered. Why? He didn't know. Perharps he was afraid.

But why did he left his family? It was because of his father who was going to force him to join the military just like his sisters did. He worked in a few jobs but one day, his friend Stan Tucker offered him a job in the DEA. He was hesitant at first but after all, he decided to join and it was easily one of the best decisions he ever made. As the time passed, he and Stan were transfered to Los Santos of the San Andreas state was in a war between The Cartel and The Goverment. Both of them were quite excited about it when they found about their transfer but they were not excepting it to be that hard. The San Andreas cops, especially in Los Santos where the God-Fathers started their operations when they came to Los Santos, were corrupted as hell. There were only several cops that could be trusted in Los Santos. Thankfully, the policemen in San Fierro and Las Venturas were not as corrupted as them and they would often sent their people to help weaken the Cartel in any way.

Even the president of Los Santos was doing almost nothing with the Cartel, probably because he was receiving money from them. Thankfully the presidents of San Fierro and Las Venturas weren't like him and were trying to do something with the problem of the drug traffickers in their cities.

"Łukasz!" He heard someone call him. He shook his head, taking himself off his thoughts as turned his attention to the source of this voice to see his best friend Stan, "Welcome back to the land of living."

"Not in the mood for your jokes, Stan." Łukasz said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, buddy. I was just worried, you were staring at the mirror for a few minutes." Stan told his partner.

"I've been thinking, mate." Łukasz replied as Stan looked at him curiously, "About what is going to happen today."

"Sisters?" Stan asked.

"Yes." Łukasz replied with a nod.

Stan was about to say something but then something happened to Barry, causing him to laugh at what just happened to the drug-trafficker.

"Look at this!" He said as Łukasz looked forward himself. A grin formed on his face because Barry just lost control of his motorcycle, causing him to fell of his vehicle, then the drug trafficker pulled out his pistol and fired the whole magazine at the people who were chasing him before running to the closest building. Łukasz grin grew even wider because Barry had just run into the building with only one way out, through the front doors.

"We've got this bastard." Łukasz said as Stan smiled and nodded in agreement, then they both got out of their car as the building was slowly surrounded by Las Venturas police.

"Barry Everett!" William Burrows shouted as his men pointed their guns at the building, "You have ten seconds to come out!"

Barry remained silent, as Burrows began counting to ten. However, he was interrupted by a young police officer from Los Santos who parked his car right next to him.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"It's me! Shane!" Shane said as he got out of his car, "Heard there was a chase for Barry Everett."

"You've heard it well." Łukasz confirmed.

"I'll take care of him." Shane said as he made his way inside the building, with his pistol in ready. There heard some fighting in the building, but after a few short moments, Shane came out, with Barry who had hadcuffs on his wrists.

"Good job, Shane." William complemented Shane.

"He's coming with me." Shane said, leading Barry to his car.

"If only every cop in Los Santos was like you Shane." Stan said to which Shane nodded and smiled, then the police officer put Barry in his car before turning back to Stan, Łukasz and the rest.

"I'll see you around, guys." Shane said.

"Likewise Shane." Łukasz said as Shane hopped into his car and drove off towards Las Ventura. Soon enough, William Burrows and his men followed Shane's example and went back to Las Venturas as Stan and Łukasz drove off towards the DEA base in Los Santos.

As the walked inside the building, they were greeted by Roy Crane, the janitor.

"Łukasz Stan! You're finally here!" He said as Łukasz and Stan walked up to him.

"Roy!" Stan said as he shook his hands with Roy.

"It's good to see you back. Dutch has been waiting for you to come!" Roy informed them.

"He did?" Stan asked.

"Yes. Team Rainbow came here an hour ago." Roy explained.

"They're already here..." Łukasz said as he rubbed back of his head.

"C'mon buddy. It won't be that bad." Stan said as he patted Łukasz on his back, trying to encourage his friend.

"If you say so." Łukasz said as he moved towards the room where Dutch and Team Rainbow were waiting for them.

"Thanks for the info, Roy." Stan thanked Roy before following Łukasz into the room where Dutch and Team Rainbow were waiting for them.

"Boys! There you are! These two are my best men!" Dutch said as Łukasz and Stan walked into the room, "What happened to Barry?"

"We're not going have to worry about him anymore, he is going to spend a lot of time in the Las Venturas prison." Łukasz replied as Zofia and Ela who were in the crowd of the operators from Rainbow looked at him, confused. He looked familiar to them.

"Shane helped us." Stan added as Łukasz nodded.

"Shane, this young boy is going to end up with great career in the police if he keeps helping us like this." Dutch stated as he moved to the blackboard with the photos of the people who were working for the Cartel. He picked up the marker and drew an X on the photo of Barry.

"Dutch. Who are they?" The oldest operator from the group asked Dutch.

Dutch nodded before pointing at Stan, "This is Stan Tucker."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward in working with all of you." Stan said as some of the operators nodded.

"And the second one is Łukasz Bosak." Dutch said, causing some of the operators to look at Ela and Zofia who's eyes widened in realization. They knew that they knew his from somewhere from the moment he walked in the office but at first they did not realized that it was their younger brother.

"Łukasz?" Ela asked as Łukasz nervously nodded in confirmation.

"Oh my god... It's really you..." Zofia said and she and her sister stepped forward from the group.

"Here we go..." Łukasz said to himself. This was really it, it was the moment he had prepared himself for ever since they were informed that Team Rainbow was assigned to help them destroy the San Andreas Cartel...

* * *

In the meantine, Alexander Payne, one of the God-Fathers of the San Andreas Cartel was relaxing himself on the lawn chair as he read a newspaper.

"Don Payne." Suddenly came voice of his personal guard who went by the name of Marcus Hudson who was also known as Triaz.

"What is it, Triaz?" Alexander asked.

"Barry was caught. One of Hindmarsh's men helped him." Triaz replied.

"Where did they took him?" Alexander demanded to know.

"To Las Venturas." Triaz replied.

"Alright then, I'll make sure that he won't say a word to them." Alexander said.

"Yes Don Payne. And there one more thing." Triaz said.

"Yes?" Alexander said.

"Our rat in the DEA says that Team Rainbow has been assigned to help DEA and the Police." Triaz informed his boss.

"I'll give 350 000 dollars for the head of each member." Alexander said casually, as if it was normal thing for him, "Send a word to our boys."

"Yes Don Payne." Triaz said with a nod before walking off.

"Fucking DEA." Alexander cursed.

 **Hope it wasn't so bad. See you in another chapter.**


	2. The Cartel and the talk between siblings

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

"Here we go..." Łukasz said as his sisters stepped forward from their group. They slowly made their way to the younger brother, staring at him in shock. They couldn't believe that they just found their brother after ten years since he left their family. They hoped that they would find him someday but they were not excepting to find him in the DEA base in Los Santos.

As they stood in front of him, they embraced him tightly. Łukasz was a bit confused because he was excepting them to angry as he returned their hug, but then, they released him from the hug. Zofia was the first one to slap him in his right cheek, after her Ela did the same thing as their expression changed from shock into anger.

"I guess, I deserved that." Łukasz while rubbing his cheek.

"You bet you do." Ela said.

"You and us are going to have a little chat." Zofia assured Łukasz.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." Łukasz said with a shrug of his shoulders as Ela and Zofia went back to the operators from Rainbow who still suprised about what just happened.

"Hey, boss. Care to tell us who they are?" Stan asked.

"Yes." Dutch said as looked at the operators.

The old man of the operators nodded before saying, "Name's Mike Baker. You can call me Thatcher. I'm from SAS along with Seamus Cowden aka Sledge, James Porter aka Smoke, Mark Chandar aka Mute." He said before pointing at the German operator with a shield on his back,

"This is operator from GSG 9. His name is Elias Kötz aka Blitz, next to him is Monika Weiss aka IQ, then there is Marius Streicher aka Jager and the last one from GSG is Dominic Brunsmeier aka Bandit."

Then, Thatcher pointed at the operators from Russia, "This is Timur Glazkov also know as Glaz, this is Shuhrat Kessikbayev aka Fuze, Maxim Basuda aka Kapkan and Alexsandr Senaviev aka Lord Tachanka."

Then, at the GIGN, ''She's the operator for GIGN, her name is Emmanuelle Pichon aka Twitch, the guy with a shield is Gilles Touré aka Montagne, the guy next to him is Gustave Kateb aka Doc, the medic of our group and the last one is Julien Nizan aka Rook."

At the FBI SWAT, "Eliza Cohen aka Ash, Jordan Trace aka Thermite, Miles Campbell aka Castle and Jack Estrada aka Pulse."

Then at the JTF2, "Sébastien Côté aka Buck and Tina Lin Tsang aka Frost.

At the Navy SEALS, "Craig Jenson aka Blackbeard and Meghan Castellano aka Valkyrie."

At the BOPE, ''Vicente Souza aka Capitao and Taina Pereira aka Caveira."

At the SAT, "Yumiko Imagawa aka Hibana and Masaru Enatsu aka Echo."

At the GEO, "Ryad Ramírez Al-Hassar aka Jackal and Elena María Álvare aka Mira.''

At the SDU, "Siu Mei Lin aka Ying and Liu Tze Long aka Lesion."

At the 707th SMB, "Grace Nam aka Dokkaebi and Chul Kyung Hwa aka Vigil."

And finally at the CBRN Threat Unit, "Olivier Flament aka Lion, and Lera Melnikova aka Finka... I don't think I have to introduce Ela and Zofia because you already know them.""

"How are we going to remember all of this?" Łukasz whispered to Stan.

"I don't know, man." Stan whispered back.

"Now, since we're done with the introduction. Perharps you should tell us who our targets are. " Ash spoke up to which every operator nodded.

Dutch, Stan and Łukasz nodded as they lead them to the blackboard with the photos of people who were working for the Cartel. Stan and Łukasz sat down on the chairs as Dutch stood in front of the blackboard.

"The three of us took these photos at the day when the Cartel was formed in the Malibu Hotel which was build a few months before by Payne." Dutch said as every operator gathered in front of the blackboard. It was when Dutch pointed at the photo of Alexander, "Speaking of which. This is Alexander Payne. Rockefeller of cocaine. He's the man who is responsible for the formation of the Cartel. His plan lead to it. Currently, he deals with finances and bribes. With the power he has, he is able to corrupt anyone, police officers, politics. Los Santos is a great example of it, thankfully there are a few exceptions. Shane Dixon is one of them." Dutch started to explain as he pointed at the another photo which was showing Leon Richards.

"Leon Richards. He is responsible for the logistics of the Cartel. Barry Everett, the man we mentioned earlier was one of his best traffickers." He said.

"Who are the other traffickers who are working for him?" Sledge wanted to know.

"I was just getting to it. Besides Everett, there are four other traffickers that we should be worry about. The first one is Lenny "D" Bell. He knew Alexander long before the formation of the Cartel, then there are Tripp Swanson, Paul Wilson and Winston Wick. We shouldn't be worry about the rest because they are following the orders of "The Great Five" or should I say now "The Great Four" who are following the orders from Richards." Dutch explained as Sledge nodded in understatement, then Dutch pointed at the last God-Father of the Cartel.

"Kane Jackson. He deals with the production of cocaine. There is a rumor that he has a romance with one of very few politics in Los Santos who are not corrupted by the Cartel, but it was never confirmed." He said as he pointed went down, at the photos of two, african-american men.

"These two are Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton. We are not exactly sure of their role in the cartel. All we know about them is they, just like D were friends with Payne long before he started his own organization and they, along with D, caused the surviving members of the fallen gang "Ballas" to join Payne's organization, which was one of the steps that made the Cartel as large as it is today." He said as he pointed down, once again at the man who was wearing black clothes.

"This is Bill Grimes aka "The Crazy One". Unlike earlier mentioned members, his main operations are in Las Venturas. He is known as "The Crazy One'' because his partners were ending up dead, sooner or later, of course by his hands. Actually, Payne and the rest are the only partner of his are the only one's who lasted longer than a year." He said as he pointed at the photo of a man next to Bill,

"David Miller, Samantha Fairbanks, Colin McCreary and Nathan Griffin. They are not as dangerous as Payne or Grimes since Samantha, Colin and Nathan are following David's orders who is probably one of the calmest members of the Cartel but don't get me wrong, we want to catch him as much as the rest of the Cartel. Shooting at the Burger Shot in San Fierro is the best example of it. They used to be members of Grove Street families but when the gang fell apart . If what we heard is true, Sean Johnson aka Sweet, the leader of Grove Street offered them to come back to the gang but they declined his offer." Dutch said as he pointed at the bottom of the blackboard which was covered with the photos of assassin's working for the Cartel, there were at least twenty two photos of them and seven of them had an X drawn on them, meaning they were catched or killed.

"As you can see, there's over twenty of them, so I'm going to tell you about the most dangerous one's of them. Marcus "Triaz" Hudson, Payne trust him that much that he made him his personal guard, Drew "Polo" Summers, he is Hudson's cousin and personal guard of Richards, Joseph "Long-Hair" Carmody, Jackson's personal guard, Travis "Chimney-sweep" Verona and Irwin "Indian" Jones." He finished, "Well. That's everything we can tell you about the San Andreas Cartel. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand, "Good. If you want to see the rest of the assassin's you can just and see. You are all dismissed." He said before walking away from the blackboard. Everyone then went to do their own things. Stan and Y/N went to talk with some of the operators as Zofia, Ela, Thatcher, Hibana, Ash and Tachanka went to the blackboard to see the other assassin's.

At first they checked the one's without an X.

Marcus "Triaz" Hudson

Drew "Polo" Summers

Joseph "Long-Hair" Carmody

Travis "Chimney-sweep" Verona

Irwin "Indian" Jones d

Kurt "Comedian " Carlin d

Edwin "Glasses" Resse d

Pablo "Mexican" Mendez

Darrell "Army Boy" Hester

Roman "Whiskey" Blake

Kevin "Bike" Burns d

Peter "Rocket" Cornwall

Gordon "Cain" Gaskill

Duncan "Celebrity" Nelson

Marlon "One-Eye " Beck d

Then, they checkes the one's with an X drawn on them.

Nathan "Motor" Briggs (dead)

Ace "Mechanic" Williamson (catched)

Lee "Beard" Shanson (dead)

Rod "Major" Lazarus (dead)

Bryan "Black" White (dead)

Lance "Boxer" Anderson (dead)

Ted "Nork" Marsh (catched)

Once, they checked every assassin they all went to get to know people with which they were going to work with for an unknown period of time. Stan and Łukasz got along with almost everyone from the team but, also Łukasz could notice the operators shot an angry glare at him after their talks. It was probably because of what happened between him and his sisters.

The rest of the day went normal for everyone, except for the TV News about Barry Everett which made every DEA agent very happy. Once, it was night everyone were sent to home or the hotel.

"Well. I can already say that working with them is going to be interesting." Stan stated, walking through the front doors of the DEA base.

"Yeah. Couldn't have better said it myself." Łukasz agreed as they started to walk towards their cars, "What do you think about the operators? Except for Ela and Zofia."

"I can already say that the one called Lion is an asshole and the one with the skull on her face creeps me out." Stan replied, "What was her name?"

"Her name was Taina but she calls herself Caveira and you're afraid of her?" Łukasz taunted, causing Stan to shot him an angry glare.

"Well. He should." Came Ela's voice. Łukasz and Stan turned back to see Ela and Zofia. The two friends turned back to see the Bosak sisters, standing in front of them.

"So... I guess I just leave you three alone." Stan said.

"Yes. That'll be for the better." Łukasz said.

"I'll see you around, mate." Stan said as he and Łukasz clapped hands before Stan headed to his car, leaving Łukasz alone with his sisters.

"You wanted to talk with me, so shall we begin?" Łukasz asked as Stan hopped into his car and drove off towards his apartament. Łukasz waited a few moments for his sisters to say something but they remained silent, "Halo? Ziema do Zofii i Eli. (Hello. Earth to Zofia and Ela.)"

"Why?" Zofia finally asked.

"What?" Łukasz asked, confused.

"Why did you left us without a word?" Ela asked.

"Blame our father for this." Łukasz replied, "He's been forcing me to be just like him for most of my life, even though I never wanted to be a part of Grom. You know that I've been working in the local store so I could have my own money. At the age of 19, when I finally had enough money to rent my own house, so I did what I was planning to do."

"But why did you never wrote us? Or wrote me back when I was sending you or never answered Ela's call before you changed your number? Or even told us your new adress when you left Poland?!" Zofia demanded to know.

"... I was afraid, okay!" Łukasz shouted. Ela and Zofia could see that tears were slowly appearing in his eyes, "I was afriad how our family would react, many times, I had a piece of papper before me, a pen in my hand and was about to write you something but something was making me stop! I missed you more than I can express but I was as I said before I was afraid... I don't except you to forgive me... I'm don't blame you if you hate me... I would hate myself too."

With that, Łukasz turned back and began to walk towards his car as Ela and Zofia stared at him in shock. Did he really thought that they hate him for leaving? And it was the reason why he never contacted with them?

"Łukasz! wait!" They said at the same time as they started to walk towards to him, causing Łukasz to turn back to them.

"What?" He said before his sisters embraced him tightly.

"We forgive you." Ela said.

"Just don't leave us again." Zofia added.

"Don't worry. I won't. I promise." Łukasz said as he returned their hug. His sisters, especially Zofia were happy, she just got her second sibling back.

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. Another day at DEA

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MarineRaider77: Glad you're liking it :)**

 **FoxyGuy87: Same here :)**

The sound of his phone ringing awoke Łukasz Bosak from his slumber. The first thing he did after opening his eyes was grabbing his phone and turning the alarm off. He also mentally cursed because he forgot to charge his phone at night, again as he hopped off his bed and made his way into the kitchen in order to make himself a breakfast. He walked up to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the breakfast cereal and milk, then he picked up the bowl that was nearby. He prepared his careal before walking over to the table in the dining-room. He started to eat his breakfast as he heard his phone ringing. He put the spoon on the table before picking up his phone to check what was happening.

It was a message from Stan.

 _"Hello Mr Bosak. How the talk with your sisters went? Do you still have all of your teeth?"_

Łukasz grinned as he wrote back.

 _"Hilarious Stan. The talk went better than I excepted."_

 _"Good, so Team Rainbow is not going to look at you like they want kill you anymore?"_

 _"I hope so. How's April by the way?"_

 _"Good. She is sitting in front of me."_

 _"Tell future Ms Tucker that I said hi."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Also, tell you about the scary lady from Team Rainbow. Perharps she'll find a way how to call you down if you know what I mean ;)"_

 _"Screw you, L_ ukasz _. I'll see you at work."_

 _"I'll see you there, mate."_

With that, Łukasz put his phone on the table and went back to his breakfast. As he was done with it, he went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day and once he was prepared he left his apartment and got into his car and drove off towards the DEA base. He parked his car on the parking loot and walked into the base to be greeted by Roy Crane who was cleaning the floor.

"Łukasz, my boy! How is it going?" He asked.

"I'm doing well Roy. What about you?" Łukasz said back.

"I've never been better." Roy replied.

"Good to hear that. Anyway, I should get going." Łukasz said, "Wish you a good day."

"Likewise Łukasz, likewise." Roy said as Łukasz began to walk towards the office where he had his desk, then he bumped into the person who just came out of the toilets.

"Beg your pardon... Meghan, right?" He said.

"Or Valkyrie but yes." Valkyrie said with a nod as the two of them began to walk forward, "You should've have seen your sisters expression when they came to our hotel after your talk. They were so happy."

"Really?" Łukasz asked.

"Believe me, we've never seen Zofia that happy since Ela decided to give her second chance." Valkyrie assured him.

Łukasz eyes shot open in suprise, "Wait? Ela had a grudge against Zofia?"

"Yes. If what Ela told me is true, Zofia always tried to "perfect" daughter to your father which lead to some unfortunate events." Valkyrie replied.

"Oh yeah... Ela complained about it very often." Łukasz reminded himself as he rubbed his head.

"What about you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Honestly, I didn't care about it, If Zofia wanted to be a good daughter for our father, then let her be. I had my own problems with our father to worry about." Łukasz replied.

"I know what you mean. Ela told me." Valkyrie said as they walked through the doors into the office, "We'll talk later?"

"If you want to." Łukasz said with a nod as he made his way to his desk and spotted a large folder with "The San Andreas Cartel" written on it, "Oh great. That's exactly what I've been waiting for." He thought to himself as sat down on the chair. The youngest Bosak picked up the pen and a piece of paper and started to write something on it.

"What are you doing, braciszku? (little brother)" Came Ela's voice.

Łukasz grinned as he turned back to see his sisters, "A report from the action with Everett." He replied, "I and Stan were the one's leading the operation againt him and one of us had to write a report from the action. We played rock, paper, scissors and I was the one who lost. It makes us 1-1."

"1-1?" Ela asked as she and Zofia took their seat next to Łukasz.

"Let me guess, you've requested to have a seat next to me?" Łukasz guessed as Ela and Zofia nodded in confirmation, "I should've know. Anyway, back to the topic. 1-1 because we were leading the operations against Nathan Briggs. You've probably seen him on the blackboard. He was one of the most dangerous assassin's working for the Cartel. He most likely the one responsible for the death of Reginald Bardal. And before you ask me who Reginald was. Let me explain it to you. He was one of the two candidates for the office of president of Los Santos. He unlike Toby Manson, current president of Los Santos was promising to take care with the problem of drug traffickers in his town which lead him to his death. And the LSPD Chief Martin Hindmarsh did nothing about it. That's why we're asking the San Fierro and Las Ventura police and presidents of those towns for help instead of Los Santos. The action with Nathan took place in the strip-club called The Pig Pen. It was supposed to be a quiet action where we would arrest him but it turned into the big shooting which ended with his death and the other two assassin's who went there with him. Those assassin's were Lee Shanson and Bryan White. You've seen them on the blackboard as well.''

"The situation is Los Santos is that bad?" Ela asked.

"Yup. The Los Santos police and politics are the best definition of corruption." Łukasz stated.

Then, there was an awkward silence between the siblings, It lasted a few minutes before Zofia spoke up, "So, what were you doing before you joined DEA? How did you met Stan?"

"I worked in many jobs, after I left Poland. I met him when I was working in the night club as a bouncer. He and his girlfriend April Brown went on a date to the club where I was working and three drunk guys started to do something with April. I and Stan tried to talk them out of this but it didn't work, so it ended up with a fight. The time passed and we became very good friends. And one day, he offered me a job in the DEA and I as you can see, took his offer. I wouldn't be where I am now not without him.'' Łukasz explained.

"This guy has a girlfriend?" Ela asked.

"Yes. He does. And he is planning to ask her to marry him but it is not going to happen anytime soon, because he is waiting for a perfect ocassion." Łukasz explained.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Zofia asked.

"Nope, not interested in relationships, at least for now." Łukasz replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Amen." Ela agreed with her brother.

"And you Zofia? I heard that you're married." Łukasz said as Zofia nodded, "To who?"

"You know him. His name is Oskar." Zofia replied.

"Oskar? That Oskar?" Łukasz asked as Zofia nodded, "Why am I not suprised? You two were inseparable before he moved to America with his family. How'd meet again?"

"During one operation a few year ago. We decided to try and it ended with us married within a year." Zofia explained, "He is the one who takes care of our daughter Alina while I am here."

"What? I'm an uncle?" Łukasz asked, suprised by the revelation.

"Yes. She's three year old." Zofia replied before pulling out her wallet, then she took the photo out and handed it to Łukasz.

Y/N grinned at the view of his sister, with her husband and their daughter before looking back at his sisters, "I can see she's your daughter. She has your eyes and nose."

"Speaking of my family. When I wrote Oskar that we've met you and he asked me to send him a photo of how you look, after all, you were just a little boy when he left." Zofia said.

"Sure, why not." Łukasz said as Zofia took out her phone and held it before her and her siblings, "Say cheese."

The Bosak siblings smiled as Zofia took the photo of them, then she send it to her husband with a note.

 _"Oskar, przywitaj się ze swoim szwagrem :)"_ (Oskar, say hello to your brother in law)

* * *

Timeskip brought by Stan and Łukasz walking into the mess hall where everyone were eating their dinner. They made their way to the Cooker who gave the plates with their food as someone placed hand on Łukasz's back. The two friends turned back to see Łukasz's sisters.

"Come, sit with us." Ela said as she looked at Stan, "You can join us as well, if you want to."

Stan and Łukasz looked at each other and nodded, "Sure."

Zofia and Ela smiled as they lead their brother and his friend to the table where a few operators from their team were sitting, "Not sure if you remember their names so, let me us introduce them to you. This is Eliza, Jordan, James, Grace, Meghan, Craig, Monika and Dominic."

Stan and Łukasz nodded as they took their seat and began to eat their food. As they ate, Stan glanced over at his boss.

"Old man is making some new friends." He stated as he looked at Dutch who was eating his dinner with Thatcher, Doc, Tachanka, Sledge and Montagne.

"Good for him." Łukasz said.

"Łukasz and Stan, right?" Blackbeard asked as Łukasz and Stan nodded, "Do you have any interesting stories from your work?"

"Yes we do." Stan said.

''Mind if we ask you to tell us some of them?" Smoke asked.

"Well, there was one situation when this maniac had the dealers point a gun at his head...'' Stan tried to say.

"You did what?" Zofia interrupted him.

"Hey! I had to earn their trust! And it worked but someone forgot to tell the police about it and it ended up arresting them with a few packets of coke instead of ten packages." Łukasz said back.

"Hey! I apologized to you like... dozen times!" Stan argued as he threw his arms in the air, "When you will stop reminding me about this?"

"I'll stop to when I die, which is not going to happen anytime soon." Łukasz smirked, "At least I hope so.''

"We told you a story from our work. It's time for you." Stan said, changing the subject.

Bandit grinned as he said, "There was one time when Tachanka and Kapkan decided to play a little joke on us. Before our movie-night, they spilled our drinks with "Tachanka's Special" which a mix of a few alcohols and those who have soft head ended up being really drunk through the whole night. Tina acted like a polar-bear, Mark finally had balls to talk with Emma, Shuhrat ended in bed with Siu, same thing happen with Eliza and Jordan because Eliza has soft head instead of Jordan who has probably the strongest head in our team, Grace ended up singing her favourite songs on her social-media and the funniest one in my opinion was when IQ woke up in a luxury hotel, in a mud bath, surrounded by plushies. Lots of plushies.''

"From then I'm bringing my own drink for every movie-night with our team." IQ said, trying to hide her embarrassment which everyone at the table didn't fail to notice.

"Me too." Dokkaebi said, hiding her embarrassment as well.

"That makes us three." Ash added.

"Wow, I see that you can party." Stan smiled widely, "Also, Jordan isn't it? Is what Dominic said true? You have the strongest head from Rainbow?"

"You bet I do." Thermite smirked.

"How about we'll check it? When we'll be done with the Cartel, we'll ask Tachanka to make his special, then we'll see who has stronger head." Stan said.

"Challenge accepted." Thermite said as he extended his hand for handshake. Stan grinned as he shook his hand.

"I can't wait to see this." Smoke stated.

Suddenly, the door shut open and two men walked in, "Look who's back!"

"Carter Jayden and Arthur Roberts!" Stan said as the two men approached their table, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"They moved us back to San Andreas, mostly because of what happened to Everett." Carter replied.

"Because of what happened to Everett? They probably had enough of you two and had make an excuse to move you back here." Łukasz stated, earning a chuckle from everyone at the table.

"It's good to see you too, polish boy." Carter smiled.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Arthur asked.

"No." Stan said as Carter and Arthur took their place next to Łukasz.

"So, you may introduce us to your new friends?" Carter asked as Arthur nodded.

Stan rolled his eyes as he pointed at Carter and Arthur, "Fine. Guys, these two idiots are Carter Jayden and Arthur Roberts." He then, pointed at the operators from Team Rainbow, "These two are Ela and Zofia. Łukasz's sisters, then there are Eliza, Jordan, James, Grace, Meghan, Craig, Monika and Dominic."

"Nice to meet you all." Arthur said as the operators nodded.

"So, anything happened in Vice City?" Stan asked.

"Arthur decided to become a hobbyist alcoholic." Carter replied, earning chuckles from everyone at the table.

"Not an alcoholic but a taster of kraft beer." Arthur corrected as he glared at Carter.

"My uncle also had an interesting name for alcoholism." Smoke said.

"Really? What name?" Dokkaebi asked.

"He never had a chance tell me. My family cut their contact with him because he drank too much." Smoke said. This time everyone at the table couldn't resist and laughed loudly as Arthur groaned.

''Very funny." He said, "You guys should read about it and you'll find it interesting as well."

"I doubt it." Valkyrie said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"I see that my suprise worked out very well." He stated as Dutch approached their table and put his hands on Arthur's back, "Also, what's so interesting?"

"Arthur wants to drink beer, for money." Carter replied.

"Oh yes, alcoholism is very interesting." Dutch stated.

"Not you too, boss." Arthur groaned.

The rest of the day went like any other day for everyone. Łukasz, Stan, Dutch, Arthur, Carter and the other DEA workers shared their stories with Team Rainbow who shared their stories with them. The Bosak siblings, spend most of the day talking with each other as Łukasz worked on the report from the action with Barry Everett, even Łukasz drove them back to the hotel where Team Rainbow was staying

"I'll see you around." He said with a wave. His sisters smiled at him before entering their hotel. Łukasz smiled to himself as he drove off towards his apartament. As much as he hated to admit it, Los Santos had one place that looked beautiful during the night. That place was _Alley of Glory._ Names of many stars like Love Fist or Madd Dogg were inscripted on the marble slabs. As he adored the beauty of this place, he stopped at the lights and looked over at the warehouse that was nearby while waiting for the green light.

He saw a man in his mid 30's, walking through the front doors of the warehouse, followed by two other men...

Łukasz gasped in shock because people who just walked out of the warehouse were David Miller, Bill Grimes and Leon Richards...

 **See you in another chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews.**


	4. The Warehouse

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **FoxyGuy87: As I said before, I'm glad you're liking it :)**

It has been over a week since Łukasz Bosak reunited with his sisters and found something suspecting about the warehouse located on the Alley of Glory. Since, he saw Richards, Miller and Grimes, walking out of it, he'd would park his car in front of the warehouse and wait for something to happen with a notebook on his knee and a pen in his hand. His waiting paid off. For a whole week, he observed the tree trucks, leaving the warehouse in the same direction. The trucks were always leaving at 12 am and coming back at 8 pm. Perharps, the Cartel was using those trucks to transport something into that warehouse.

Then, he looked at his watch. It was 11:50 am. It was ten minutes till 12 am. He smirked as he stared at the warehouse, thinking about what was going on inside, but suddenly, he was taken off his thoughts when someone bumped into his car.

"Hey! Watch where you park this thing!" The woman which happened to be Valkyrie asked with angry expression on her face which softened once she saw who was sitting in the car, "Wait? Łukasz?"

"Bosak is in the car?" Hibana asked as she looked who was in the car, "What are you doing here?"

"Meghan? Yumiko?" Łukasz said as he poked his head out of the window. The two women nodded their heads in confirmation, "I could ask you the same thing."

"We asked you first." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Yes. But I am the one in the car." Łukasz said back, causing Valkyrie and Hibana to glare at him, "Okay. Get in. I'll tell you what I am doing here."

Valkyrie and Hibana nodded as the hopped into the car. Valkyrie sat in the front seat next to Łukasz as Hibana sat in the backseat, behind Łukasz.

"Now, tell us, polish-boy. What was so interesting, that made you spent most of your day here, for a whole week?" Valkyrie wanted to know.

"I spotted three people, three men. Those men were Leon Richards, David Miller and Bill Grimes." Łukasz replied as Valkyrie's and Hibana's eyes shot open as they heard those names.

"Are you sure it was them?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes. I'd recognize them everywhere. Especially Grimes' black cowboy like clothes. This guy always looks like someone straight out of western." Łukasz replied.

"If you say so." Valkyrie said.

''You two can stay here and see them leaving." Łukasz offered.

Valkyrie looked behind, to see Hibana shrug, before answering, "Sure."

Łukasz nodded, before the awkward silence filled the car. The silence lasted five minutes before it was broken by Valkyrie, "So, what do you, Stan, Dutch, Arthur and Carter think about our team?"

"We think you're okay. The guy who calls himself "Lion" may be a prick but we've worked with people like him before. Milton Poots, the guy who is leading the DEA section in San Fierro is also a prick, so we really don't care about Lion the person he is to everyone. We have the same goal so, he's okay in our book." Łukasz stated, "Also, Stan found a new source of nightmares in a form of a brazilian woman who calls herself Caveira."

"He's not the only one who's afraid of her." Valkyrie told Łukasz.

"Personally, I don't think she is that scary as Stan thinks she is. I find you more scary than her." Łukasz said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What? Me scary?" Valkyrie asked as Hibana laughed.

"Yes. You have more muscles than most people I know." Łukasz said before his eyes shot open because of what he just said.

"Are you afraid of strong women, polish boy?" Valkyrie teased.

Łukasz shook his head quickly, knowing he said something stupid, "I know how it sounds but that's not what I'm saying! I'll be honest with you, I like strong women!"

Valkyrie blushed slightly as Łukasz clenched his teeth, knowing he just made his situation much worse, "Oh-la-la. If only Zofia was here. She would start looking for a beautiful strong woman for you."

"I better won't say anything else. It would make him look more than dumber than now." Łukasz stated, rubbing back of his head, nervously.

"Yes. That'll be for the better." Valkyrie said, still blushing.

"And don't tell her I said that, please." Łukasz pleaded.

"Relax, polish boy. I won't, you can trust me." Valkyrie assured him.

"Oh... I almost forgot. What are you two doing here?" Łukasz asked.

"We lost a bet with Emma and we went to buy her a new part for her drone." Valkyrie replied, "The part responsible for the amount of ammunition in her drone was getting old and she could only had five shots instead of fifteen. I and Yumiko bought her a new part and thanks to that she'll be able to have fifteen shoots instead of five."

"Emma's drone is really impressive piece of work. I should ask her about the build of this thing." Łukasz said.

"No. You don't want to. I made that mistake when I joined Rainbow and it took her over five hours to explain." Valkyrie warned the youngest Bosak.

"Fine. I'll trust you on this." Łukasz smiled at Valkyrie who smiled back.

"Guys. Sorry to stop your conversation but something is happening at the warehouse." Hibana interrupted them.

Łukasz and Valkyrie quickly turned their attention to the warehouse to see that three trucks were taking off. Łukasz grinned as he looked at his watch, "12 am." He said as he grabbed his pen and wrote something in his notebook, then he looked at license plates and started to write them down as well, "LS:819T1... LS:UI90M... and LS:KLO40... they're the same."

"You were right." Valkyrie stated.

"And now, I just have to wait for 8 pm." Łukasz said, "I guess, you're going to go now. I doubt you will want to wait until 8 pm."

"You're right about that... See you at the DEA base, polish boy." Valkyrie said as Łukasz nodded, then Valkyrie and Hibana got out of Łukasz's car and began to walk towards the DEA base.

"We could just ask him to drive us back..." Hibana stated.

"I doubt he'd agree because of this warehouse." Valkyrie stated.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Hibana agreed.

"Speaking of Łukasz's car, why were you silent for the whole time?" Valkyrie asked her asian friend.

"I just wanted to observe." Hibana grinned.

"Observe what? Warehouse?" Valkyrie asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing." Hibana's grin grew even wider.

"Not in a mood for your games, Yumiko." Valkyrie said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The rest of previous day, Łukasz spent as any other day in this week. He sat in his car, waiting for the trucks to return to the warehouse and much to his delight. They did, at the same time. It was also, when he decided that he finally had enough evidence to prove his boss that something was off about that warehouse. He only regretted that he didn't took any pictures of Richards, Miller and Grimes when they walked out of this warehouse but he could only blame himself for forgetting to charge his phone before going to sleep the night before.

As he walked into the office, he earned a few friendly smiles from the operators of Rainbow and the DEA agents. He smiled back at them as he was about to make his way into Dutch's office but he was stopped by his older sisters.

"Look who decided to show up after a whole week." Zofia said, walking up to Łukasz with Ela.

"What were you through this week? Yumiko and Meghan said they saw you but they refused to tell what were you doing." Ela added.

"Not now. I think I've got something. I must speak with Dutch." Łukasz said as he made his way into Dutch's office.

"Łukasz! It's good to see you!" He greeted one of his cronies as Łukasz walked over to his desk.

"Boss, I think I've got something interesting." Łukasz said as he sat down on the chair in front of Dutch.

"What do you have for me, boy?" Dutch said as he looked at Łukasz curiously.

Łukasz pulled out his notebook and put it on Dutch's desk, "It has something to do with the warehouse placed in the Alley of Glory."

"Tell me." Dutch said.

"A week ago, after I drove Zofia and Ela back to their hotel. I spotted Richards, Grimes and Miller walking out of this warehouse." Łukasz explained.

"Are you sure it was them?" Dutch asked.

"Yes. I'd recognize them everywhere." Łukasz replied.

"Is there something else about this warehouse?" Dutch asked.

"Yes. I've been observing it for a week and I spotted that three trucks were always leaving at 12 am and coming back at 8 pm." Łukasz replied.

"What is so interesting about it?" Dutch wanted to know.

"These trucks are the only ones that were leaving this warehouse. As if they were the only trucks working for it." Łukasz explained.

Dutch rubbed his head as he thought about what to do. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he said, "Okay, Łukasz. Tommorow, I'll go with Carter, Arthur, Mike and Gus to San Fierro to talk with Weaver. Perharps he'll send us some help." Dutch said.

"Thank you boss." Łukasz smiled as Dutch smiled back.

* * *

The day after Łukasz came to Dutch's office and informed him about his recent observations, Dutch took Carter, Arthur, Thatcher and Doc to San Fierro in order to talk with the president of this city. As they got out of Dutch's car, Dutch, Arthur and Carter looked calm because it wouldn't be the first time when they would ask Weaver for help.

Homever, Thatcher and Doc looked a bit unsure about it.

"Dutch. Are you sure we can trust him?" Thatcher asked, walking into the building.

"Yes. President Weaver has proven himself to trustworthy many times. He and George Fennoy, the president of Las Venturas are doing everything they can in order to get rid of Payne's Cartel. For example, Fennoy was the one who sent Burrows and his men to help us with Barry Everett and as you can see, it worked out really well." Dutch replied.

"Okay. We'll trust you on this Dutch.'' Doc said, "After all, you're longer here than us."

Dutch nodded as he heard a familiar voice call him, "Dutch Matthews!"

"Ernest Rowley!" Dutch said as he walked over to Ernest and shook his hand, "I'm glad to see you, my friend."

"Likewise, Dutch." Ernest smiled as he spotted Arthur, Carter, Thatcher and Doc, "Carter and Arthur! They moved you back to San Andreas?"

"Yes. They did." Carter said, "I'm glad to see you too Ernest."

"Same here." Arthur said with a nod.

"And who are the other two? I've never seen them." Ernest asked, pointing at Thatcher and Doc.

"These two are from Team Rainbow." Dutch replied.

"Oh yes! I heard that they were assigned to help us with the Cartel." Ernest said as he walked over to Thatcher and extended his hand, "Ernest Rowley. The Chief of San Fierro Police Department. SFPD in short.''

"Mike Baker, you can call me Thatcher. It's pleasure to meet you Mr. Rowley." Thatcher said as he shook Ernest's hand, after that Ernest turned his attention to Doc.

"Gustave Kateb call me, Doc or Gus. As my friend said, It's a pleasure to meet you." Doc said, shaking Ernest's hand, "It's nice to hear something good about a Chief of a Police Department in San Andreas."

"You've heard about Hindmarsh?" Ernest said as Thatcher and Doc nodded, "Cops like him are making me vomit. He and Scofield are a disgrace for all cops."

"Scofield?" Thatcher asked.

"C'mon? They never told you about Stephen Scofield? The Sheriff of Dillimore, Montgomery and Blueberry?" Ernest asked, confused.

"We told them the names of the cops that can be trusted in Los Santos. We saw no need to in telling them about Scofield, after not mentioning him on the list of cops that have our trust." Dutch said.

"Ohh... That makes sense." Ernest stated as he lead them into the building, "We should get going. The President awaits you."

The five men from Los Santos nodded as Ernest lead through the building towards Weaver's office. As they walked through the doors to Weaver's office they saw, the President of San Fierro, sitting in his chair, waiting for the talk between him and Dutch.

"Mike, Gus. Meet Alvin Weaver. The President of San Fierro." Dutch said.

"You two are from Team Rainbow I presume?" Weaver asked.

''Yes. We are. It's pleasure to meet you, sir." Thatcher said as he extended his hand towards Weaver who shook it,

"What my friend here said. It's an honor to be here." Doc said as he shook Weaver's hand who turned his attention towards Dutch.

"Dutch. It's a pleasure to see you again." Weaver said as he extended his hand towards Dutch who shook it, "Please sit." Dutch, Arthur, Carter, Thatcher, Doc and Ernest nodded as they sat down before him, "Now please, tell what why did you came here."

"Mr President. Łukasz, recently came across something interesting about the warehouse located in the Alley of Glory in Los Santos. Yesterday, he came into my office and told me about it. I think we should check it but we need Ernest and his men to do it." Dutch replied.

"Mr Matthews. We know with what you're dealing with in Los Santos. I do not envy you but you know that we have our own problems with the Cartel. Miller may be one of the calmest members of the Cartel but when it comes to the people who are trying to take over his territory. He can be merciless. We all know what happened during "The Shooting at Burger King"." Weaver said as Ernest, Dutch, Arthur and Carter looked down, sadly at the memory of people who died during that massacre.

"That's why I am not exactly sure if I should send you some help. Especially when one of Ernest informants told him that Miller is planning to make an alliance with the surviving members of the San Fierro Rifa. I'm sure you remember what happened before"The Shooting at Burger Shot". Miller made an alliance with the surviving members of the Da Nang Boys and that shooting happened because the members who didn't want to join the Cartel wanted to take over his territory by creating their own marked... I'm afraid that it'll happen again... who knows perharps, one of a very few things we can do is to wait for them to do a mistake." Weaver finished.

"I'm sorry Mr Weaver but I find that very hard to believe. We all know that these guys don't make mistakes." Arthur said as Carter nodded in agreement.

"Not everyone is perfect Mr. Roberts." Weaver said, "Mark my words, sooner or later, they're going to make a huge mistake which lead to something big."

"I hope you're right, Mr Weaver." Arthur said.

"Believe me, boy. I do too." Weaver said back before letting out a long sigh, "Fine... I'll trust you on this one. I heard about action with Everett, so perharps, this one will work out as well. Ernest, you and ten other men will go tommorow to Los Santos and along with the DEA and Team Rainbow will raid this warehouse."

"Will do." Ernest said with a nod.

"After all, my main priority are my people. And their greatest desire is to see the God-Fathers in handcuffs and that's what they're gonna get." Weaver said.

"Thank you, Mr Weaver." Dutch said with a bow of his head.

"We'll make sure that this wasn't a mistake." Doc added, earning a small smile from Weaver.

With that, Dutch, Arthur, Carter, Thatcher, Doc and Ernest rised up from their seats and walked out of Weaver's office.

"I should send a word to my boys about what is going to happen tommorow." Ernest said.

Dutch nodded as extended his hand towards Ernest, "Yes. You should, my friend. I'll see tommorow."

Ernest smiled as he shook Dutch's hand before walking away from the five men, then they proceed to make their way towards the car as Dutch pulled out his phone to call Łukasz to inform gim that Weaver has agreed to help them.

* * *

In the meantine, in the DEA base, Łukasz, Stan, Bandit, Jager, Rook and Smoke were playing cards, Ela, Zofia, Valkyrie, IQ, Blackbeard, Twitch, Mute, Sledge, Tachanka, Kapkan, Fuze, Ying, Castle, Pulse, Blitz, Dokkaebi, Buck and Frost were watching them play and Montagne, Lion, Caveira, Capitao, Hibana, Thermite, Ash, Glaz, Echo, Jackal, Mira, Lesion, Vigil and Finka were doing their own activities.

"Flip them, boys!" Smoke said as he flipped his cards on the table, revealing a pair of sevens.

"Fuck!" Stan cursed as he flipped his cards on the table, revealing a pair of fives

"HA!" Smoke laughed.

"Don't even think about it, jokester." Rook said as he flipped his cards, revealing two pair, twos and tens.

"Damn. I was close to you." Łukasz said as he flipped his cards, revealing two pairs, fours and nines.

"Look at it, and cry!" Bandit grinned as he flipped his cards, revealing three aces.

"Gentelmen. You guys really have to learn how to win." Jager said as he flipped his cards on the table, revealing a flush, much to Łukasz's, Stan's, Bandit's, Rook's and Smoke's frustation.

"Man! That's third time in the row, if you want to keep playing with my cards, you're gonna have to stop pulling them out of your ass." Stan stated as Łukasz, Bandit, Rook and Smoke nodded in agreement.

"As I said, you just have to learn how to win." Jager said, taking all the chips he won to his side.

It was when, Łukasz's phone started ringing, Łukasz pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was, "Excuse me, It's Dutch."

"Go talk with him, we'll wait." Stan said as he hopped off his seat and walked into the corridors where Roy was cleaning the floor. He stopped next to him as he answered Dutch's call, "Yes boss?"

" _Łukasz, my boy. I have a good news for you. President Weaver has agreed to give us some of Ernest's men to help us check that warehouse. We're going to raid it tommorow."_

"We're going to check this warehouse tommorow?" Łukasz said, "That's great! I promise you boss, that this is not going to be a blank trail. I promise."

" _I hope you're right, Łukasz. I hope you're right."_ Dutch said as he hung up.

With that, Łukasz smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket, then he looked at Roy and nodded at him. Roy smiled back and nodded as Łukasz went back to his office to inform them about what was going to happen tommorow and to play another round of poker with Stan, Jager, Bandit, Rook and Smoke.

Tommorow, was going to be an interesting day...

 **Damn, when I started writing this chapter, I was not excepting it to the longest one so far.**

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	5. The Raid

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learnig English because it's not my first language.**

 **Cheeki Breekie: Don't worry. I'm not planning to.**

 **Derrin Errow: I might do it, but at first I want to finish this story.**

 **FoxyGuy87: I'm glad.**

The day after Dutch, Arthur, Carter, Thatcher and Doc went to San Fierro to talk with Alvin Weaver about sending Ernest Rowley and his men to Los Santos to help them raid the warehouse that Łukasz observed through the whole week. The DEA and Team Rainbow hid themselves in the building, located in front of the warehouse, waiting for Ernest and his men to come.

Team Rainbow was quite excited about it, because it was going to be their first mission since they came Los Santos.

"Where is Ernest? The trucks are going to leave in fifteen minutes." Łukasz asked as he looked at his watch before shooting a quick glance at the warehouse from the window.

"Don't worry, my boy. He'll come." Dutch assured Łukasz.

"I know that, boss, but there is always a slight chance that he'll come late." Łukasz stated.

"Maybe there would be but you know Ernest. His determination to destroy the cartel will not allow him to come late." Dutch explained.

"If you say so, boss." Łukasz said as Zofia and Ela walked up to him, joining his side.

"Nervous?" Zofia asked.

"No. This is another of the DEA's actions that I'm going to be a part of. I would be nervous if it was my first action." Łukasz replied.

"I hope you know that no matter what, we're on your side." Ela said.

"I know that, sis." Łukasz smiled at his sisters, "What about you? Nervous?"

"I think you already know the answer." Ela smiled back at her brother as Zofia nodded, then the three siblings saw two police cars and one police bike parked in front of the building. Ernest got out of his car as his men remained in their vehicles, waiting for his orders.

"See, Łukasz. I told you." Dutch smiled slightly as Ernest walked into the building, "Nice to see you, Ernest."

"Likewise, Dutch. Me and my boys are ready. What about you?" Ernest asked.

"Me and boys are ready." Dutch replied with a nod.

"And Team Rainbow? Are you guys ready?" Ernest asked, earning nods from the operators from Rainbow.

"We were born ready." Ash replied with a nod.

"Let's do it, then." Ernest said

"Arthur, Carter. You guys take half of Team Rainbow and go to backdoors in order to prevent escaping if one of the workers will try. We'll met each other by the trucks" Dutch ordered.

"Will do, Dutch." Carter said as he, Arthur, Castle, Pulse, Jackal, Frost, Kapkan, Fuze, Jager, Blitz, Twitch, Smoke, Mute, Finka, Lion, Lesion, Mira, Echo, Rook, Capitao and Caveira started to make their ways towards the back-doors of this warehouse as Thermite and Sledge stood before the front doors.

Thermite and Sledge were the one's closest to the front doors. Sledge was on the right side and Thermite on the left side.

"We'll bust in on three." Thermite said as Sledge nodded, "One... two... three!"

Sledge quickly shut the doors open and rushed into the warehouse, confusing the workers who stopped what they were doing. Some of Ernest men and some of the Team Rainbow operators catched the workers of this warehouse, one by one, in order to keep them from calling Hindmarsh or Scofield, which would result in stopping action. As went further in the warehouse, their decisiveness for this whole action began to disappear, because this warehouse was like any other, but there was one thing that they all had to agree about. This warehouse seemed to be too large for only three trucks. They continued to explore the warehouse until they reached for what they came here for... trucks.

"Lion." Thatcher said as Lion nodded. The GIGN operator walked up to the truck that was in the middle. As he grabbed the doors of the trailer and shut it open, a grin grew on some of their faces, hoping to see packages of cocaine, made by the cartel but instead they saw dozen's off... plastic beams.

"Well, Bosak. You were right. Payne is using this warehouse to smuggle... some plastic beams. " Lion joked, earning a few chuckles.

"Let's check the other one's." Łukasz said as Lion rolled his eyes before moving to the other trucks. He opened them and results were the same, all they found was some plastic beams. Everyone, especially Łukasz were disappointed.

"Everyone, we should head back." Ernest said as everyone nodded. SFPD Chief and his men slowly began to leave the warehouse, followed Arthur, Carter and the operators from Rainbow.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Łukasz. We were lucky with Barry, something was telling me that this time we will not have as much luck we had last time." Duch said as he patted Łukasz on his back. The youngest Bosak, however, didn't react to his boss, he just stood there and stared at the trucks in disablief.

Ela noticed that her brother was not in the best state, so she walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "Let's go, braciszku. (little brother)"

Łukasz hesitantly nodded, as his sister started to lead him out of the warehouse, " _I don't get it... someone must've ratted us out... I know what I saw..._ " He thought to himself as they exited the warehouse.

"I think we should get going now." Ernest said to Dutch, leaning against his car, "We have to inform Weaver about what happened."

"I know. Thank you for the help." Dutch said.

''Just doing our job. If you will need help, you know who to call." Ernest smiled slightly before he got himself into his car and drove off towards San Fierro. Dutch watched Ernest leave before he got himself into his car where Arthur and Carter were waiting for him.

The operators from Team Rainbow were slowly getting themselves into the trucks in which they came. Some of them, were chuckling because of Lion who was making jokes about the beams they found in the warehouse instead of cocaine. Valkyrie was one of them, but then, she looked over at Łukasz who got himself into his car.

She has never seen anyone so resignated as Łukasz, after this failed action.

She didn't know why, but it made her feel bad.

* * *

Łukasz shut himself for the rest of the day. When they came back to the DEA after their failed action with the warehouse, he just sat on the chair by his desk and stared at the ceiling. Ela, Zofia, Stan, even Valkyrie, Bandit and a few other operators from Team Rainbow tried to talk with him about what happened during the raid but he just told them to leave him alone, so he could think. He still didn't know how the Cartel knew about what they were going to do. He could only came up with two theories for this.

The first one was that someone must have told Payne about their plans. After being in Los Santos for so long, and after what he saw, he was actually able to believe that Payne had someone inside the DEA but he didn't know who. It could be anyone, the DEA agent, the operator from Team Rainbow, or even a fucking janitor or cook. There were only a few people he wouldn't never suspect of being a spy of the Cartel and those were persons were of course his sisters, Stan and Dutch.

And the second was that he wrong and the warehouse had nothing to do with the Cartel but he knew that it not true because of what he saw. Richards, Miller and Grimes just wandering into the warehouse for no reason wouldn't made any sense at all. That's why he gave up this theory not long after he came up with it. He spent the rest of the day, thinking about who could tell the Cartel about their plans, or trying to came up with third theory. It wasn't easy and Lion's jokes weren't making it easier.

He barely closed his eyes at night. He still thought about who could be the rat. Once, he woke up, he prepared himself for another day and went to observe the warehouse again but this time, he wasn't going to sit in his car for the whole day, waiting for the trucks to return. This time, he was going to follow them until they'll lead him to someplace which will confirm his suspicions.

A few minutes before 12 am, someone knocked on his mirror. He poked his head out to see Valkyrie, much to his confusion, "What do you want Meghan? If you want to joke about yesterday, then I have to let you know that I'm not in a mood for this. I thought I showed that yesterday when we came back to the base." He said to her.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes before asking, "You need help, polish boy?"

"What?" Łukasz asked, confused by what Valkyrie just said. He wasn't excepting this.

Valkyrie sighed before repeating her question, "You need help?''

"You're serious?" Łukasz asked.

"Yes. I am. I just want to help you with this warehouse." Valkyrie replied.

Łukasz let out a long sigh before saying, "Ok. Get in."

Valkyrie smiled at him as he hopped into Łukasz's car. She sat on the front seat, next to him, just like she did when she and Hibana met him a few days ago, after buying a new part for Twitch's drone.

"You had a bad day, yesterday, huh? The action with the warehouse didn't went as you planned and Lion was making jokes about it." Valkyrie stated.

"You think?" Łukasz asked, sarcastically.

"You may believe me or not, but we had enough of his jokes as well. We found them funny, at least most of us did, but when he kept saying them again and again, it just became more irritating than funny." Valkyrie replied.

"Uh-huh." Łukasz said back.

"So, what are we going to do, now? Are we going to sit in your car and wait for the trucks to return?" Valkyrie wanted to know what they were going to do next.

"No. We're going to follow it." Łukasz explained.

Valkyrie nodded in understanding as they both waited for the trucks to leave the warehouse. As, they drove through the gate, heading in the same direction as usual, Łukasz turned the key in the ignition and drove off after them. He and Valkyrie followed them through the whole Los Santos into the countryside.

Everything was going just as they planned, until Łukasz's car stopped...

"Oh c'mon... What now?" Łukasz said in irritated tone as the trucks began to disappear from their view.

"I think the battery just died." Valkyrie stated, as Łukasz growled in realization.

"Of course. It could happen anyday but it just had to happen when I was close to finding something." Łukasz said as he got out of his car and walked to the front. As Łukasz started to work with the battery, Valkyrie got out of his car and leaned against the door. She watched surroundings for a few minutes because it was nothing else she could do now. She could talk with Łukasz but he was not in a mood for talk right now and she couldn't blame him. She was irritated as well.

But then, after several minutes of watching the surroundings, she spotted something interesting, "Polish boy. You better see this." She said as Łukasz stopped working on his car's battery, then the youngest Bosak walked over to her, "There."

Valkyrie pointed at the three buses, two trucks and a pickup that were driving in the same direction as the trucks from the warehouse did. Normally, it wouldn't be so unusual but the thing that intrigued Łukasz and Valkyrie was that those cards were taking dozen's of people who had their faces covered by a bag, as if the drivers didn't want them to know the way to their destination.

As the vehicles disappeared from their view, Valkyrie said, "You were right about that warehouse. Payne is using it to transport drugs which are made by those people."

"We just need someone to prove it.' Łukasz stated, "Someone has to go into those vehicles. Perharps it'll lead us to one of Payne's lab."

"Do you know someone who can do it?" Valkyrie asked.

"No. But I think Stan does." Łukasz said as Valkyrie nodded.

 **A shorter chapter this time, also who do you think told Payne about what the DEA, Team Rainbow and SFPD are going to do with that warehouse?**

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	6. The Laboratory

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

After several minutes of standing on the side of the road. Łukasz finished charging his car battery, then he and Valkyrie quickly hopped into his car and sped off towards the DEA base in Los Santos, eager to tell Stan about their recent finding. None of them said anything for the whole journey to the DEA base. They were thinking about many things that would happen if they would find where those vehicles were heading.

As Łukasz parked his car on the parking lot, not far from the DEA base, they quickly made their way into the office before walking up to Stan who sat by his desk while checking something on his computer.

"Stan. We need to talk. In private." Łukasz said as Valkyrie nodded.

"Sure." Stan said, a bit confused as he hopped off his seat before Łukasz and Valkyrie lead him out of the office into the break-room. What they didn't know was that Ela and Zofia followed them, "So, what do you two want?"

"We were following those trucks from the warehouse and we've came across something interesting. We saw a few vehicles, buses, trucks and a pickup and dozen's of people were in those vehicles, all of them had their faces covered by a bag." Łukasz explained.

"Are you sure you saw it?" Stan asked.

"I can confirm it." Valkyrie assured Stan.

"She was the one who spotted it." Łukasz added.

"Well, then I'm interested. What do you need from me?" Stan asked as he noticed that Zofia and Ela were standing right behind Łukasz and Valkyrie. Łukasz's sisters probably heard their conversation, "Ela? Zofia?"

Łukasz and Valkyrie turned back to Zofia and Ela, "Were you standing there for the whole time?"

"We were just worried about you. You didn't look so good yesterday." Zofia replied.

"As you can see, I feel a lot better now." Łukasz assured his sisters before coming back to his conversation with Stan, "So, do you know anyone who can go into the lab and bring us proof?"

"We can just tell Dutch about it." Zofia stated.

"No. After the warehouse, he'll be skeptical about it. We need a proof." Łukasz began explaining, "If we'll bring something from that place, he won't be skeptical if we'll bring him something."

"If you say so." Ela said.

"So, Stan? Do you know anyone?" Valkyrie wanted to know.

"Yes. His name is Ross Moore. I'll call him. I'm sure he'll help us with this." Stan said.

"Thanks man." Łukasz smiled at his best friend.

"Anything for you.'' Stan smiled back as he pulled out his phone, then he walked away from them, wanting to speak with Ross Moore in private.

"I'll get your car ready." Valkyrie said.

"Thanks." Łukasz smiled as Valkyrie smiled back before walking out of the break-room, leaving Łukasz with his siblings.

"So, you and Meghan were together..." Zofia tried to tease her brother a little bit.

"Zofia, jeśli ci na mnie zależy, to nawet nie myśl o tym by powiedzieć to chcesz powiedzieć. Ja i Meghan tylko współpracujemy. (Zofia, if you do care about me, don't even think about what you want to say right now. I and Meghan are only cooperating.) " Łukasz interrupted Zofia, knowing exactly what she was going to do as Ela chuckled.

"Calm down, braciszku (little brother). She is not going to do it, right?" Ela asked, wrapping her arm around Zofia's shoulder and whispered, "Don't do it."

"Of course." Zofia said with a nod, with playfull look on her face, which Łukasz thankfully for Zofia failed to notice.

Then, Stan came up to them with a small smile on his face, "He wants us to come to his farm in Blueberry, now."

* * *

Once, Łukasz, Stan, Ela, Zofia and Valkyrie prepared everything they needed, they left the DEA base in Łukasz's car. Łukasz and Stan sat in the front seats, the youngest Bosak was the one behind the wheel, as Zofia, Ela and Valkyrie sat in the backseats. They drove is silence, a few minutes, the only voice that could be heard in the car was voice of the radio announcer Lazlow Jones.

Stan was looking at the surroundings from the mirror as the others were wondering about one thing. Who was Ross Moore? None of them have ever heard of him.

"Who is this Ross Moore, guy?" Ela finally asked about Stan about Ross as they rode into Blueberry.

"An ex LSPD officer." Stan replied, "He wants to get rid of Payne's Cartel as much as we do. He is disgusted of what LSPD has become after he retired. At first, Frank Tenpenny. I'm sure you know who this man was. Ross thought that after Tenpenny's death, corruption will completely disappear from LSPD but Payne came to Los Santos and everything went downhill from there."

"I like him already.'' Zofia said, "If he wants to see Payne, Jackson and Richards in handcuffs, as much as we do, then he he is okay in my book."

"Same here." Ela and Łukasz agreed with their sister.

"Are you sure that he will agree to help us in this case? After all, he'd have to sent one of his people in those trucks." Valkyrie asked.

"Yes. He is willing to help us weaken Payne's Cartel. I even told him to join DEA but he declined my offer because he'd have to abandon his farm, which is one of the largest one's in Los Santos. _"This farm is my pride"_ he said." Stan explained as Łukasz parked his car in front of Ross' farm. They all got out of the car and make their way into Ross' house to find the owner of this farm, sitting on the couch. A young man in his mid 20's was sitting next to him.

"Ross! It's good to see you!" Stan smiled as Ross hopped off his couch was and walked over to Stan, who extended his hand.

"Stan." Ross said, shaking Stan's hand, "And you must be Łukasz."

"Yes." Łukasz confirmed.

"Stan told me a lot about you." Ross told Łukasz, causing the youngest Bosak to look at his best friend, curiously, wondering what Stan said to Ross about him, "And these ladies? Who are they?"

"Ela and Zofia, Łukasz sisters." Stan said as the other two Bosaks nodded, "And the third one is Meghan Castellano. A friend."

"Nice to meet you." Ross said to them.

"Likewise." Zofia said back as Ela and Valkyrie nodded in agreement

"And who is this guy on the couch?" Stan asked, pointing at the young man.

"Guys. This is Darryl Towley." Ross introduced Darryl who waved at Łukasz, Stan, Ela, Zofia and Valkyrie.

"Do you trust him, Ross?" Łukasz asked.

"Yes. He used to live in San Fierro before but he was moved away because his father was one of the civilians that died during "The Shooting At Burger Shot.". He didn't want to live in San Fierro because of what happened to him, anymore, so he moved here and found a job as one of my farmers." Ross replied.

"Sorry to hear that, Darryl." Ela stated.

"Thank you.'' Darryl said, looking down, sadly at the mention of what happened to his father because of the Cartel.

"That's why, when I send a word to my farmers, he immediately agreed to do this." Ross told them, "He is willing to do anything when it comes to weaking Payne's Cartel. Tommorow, I'll send him to The Pinkman's, hoping that he'd find what we want."

"The Pinkman's?'' Valkyrie asked.

"A bar on the edge of this town owned by a man named Walter Williams. Everyday, dozen's of people are gathering there at the hour of 11:45 am. When Stan told me about what Łukasz and Miss Castellano saw on the road. I put these two together and I decided try." Ross replied as Valkyrie nodded.

"Ross. Thank you for doing this." Łukasz said.

"No problem. After all, if we want to get the cartel, we need work with each other." Ross said with a nod.

"So, when should we come back here?" Zofia asked.

"In two days." Ross replied, "If something goes wrong, I have Stan's number."

"We'll see you in two days, then." Ela asked as Ross nodded.

* * *

One day later, Darryl did as he was told to by Ross, he got into an old crappy car which Ross borrowed from his friend who worked on the junkyard and drove off towards "The Pinkman's". He parked the car in front of the bar, before making his was inside. He took his seat by the counter, next to an old man.

"Good day to you, sir." He said, before pulling out a pack of cigarette's. He took out a lighter and lit on the cigarette's up before putting it between his teeth. He looked over at the old man who was looking at the pack, "You want one?" He asked, earning a nod from the old man, "Go ahead. Help yourself"

The old man smiled as took one cigarette out of the pocket, then Darryl lit it up with his lighter before the old man put it between his teeth, "Thanks kid. My name is Edmund Callahan."

"Troy Setsbol." Darryl lied.

"Nice to meet you." Edmund said, extending his hand for a handskake.

"Likewise." Darryl said, shaking Edmund's hand.

"So, tell me kid. What are you doing in this shithole town?" Edmund asked.

"You really think it's that bad?" Darryl asked.

"Yes I do. You would have to be lucky, like Ross Moore and his farm, or the guy who owns this factory, next to Moore's farm." Edmund explained, "Now, can you answer my question?"

"They kicked me out of my house, because my girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend Meghan was making too much noise and ironically it happened the same when I lost my job. I came here because I want earn some money to rent a small apartament for myself." Darryl replied.

"I wish you lucky." Edmund said.

"Thanks... Do you have any job for me?" Darryl asked.

Edmund opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it before he could answer, then he sighed, "No, sorry."

Darryl nodded as he hopped off his seat, "Thanks for the talk."

"Thanks for the cigarette." Edmund said before Darryl walked out of the bar, then he made his way back to his car and leaned against it. Several minutes later, a bus parked next to the bar, and a man walked out. Darryl recognized this man as Irwin "Indian" Jones, one of the assassin's that worked for the Cartel. The assassin held a basket filled with bags in his hand as the people began to gather around the bus. Darryl joined the crowd of people who slowly began to make their was into the bus, but before that, Irwin was handing each of them, a bag, which they put on their heads, once they were inside the bus.

As Darryl was going to take a bag from the basket, Irwin stopped him, "Wait. I haven't seen you before."

"Irwin. That's my nephew, Troy." Irwin and Darryl turned the source of the voice to see Edmund, "He's a hard working boy. I can vouch for him."

Irwin sighed, "Fine. But if he'll do something stupid, it'll be on you Edmund."

Edmund nodded as Darryl grabbed the bag from the basket, then he got himself into the bus and sat down on the empty seat, followed by Edmund who took the seat next to him.

"Thank you." Darryl whispered to Edmund before he put the bag on his head.

"Half of the money you make goes to my pocket." Edmund said, putting the bag on his head.

Darryl nodded his head in agreement. He didn't care about money that much. The bus was driving for an hour before it stopped in the place. The people inside rised up from their seats and got out of the bus before a person, probably Irwin took off their bags and put them back in the basket, then the people began walking towards place of work as Darryl stood in place, watching this whole place in shock. This laboratory was large, if he multiplied Blueberry two times, then he would have the size of this lab.

"C'mon, kid." Edmund said as Darryl followed him into the lab, "Now, shall I explain how we produce the paste to you?"

"Yes, please." Darryl said with a nod.

Edmund nodded as he lead Darryl to the pit where a young boy was crushing the leave, "For crushing the leaves, we use children because of their tiny feet." He said before picking up one of the leaves, "Little magic leaves.'' He sniffed it before throwing it back to the pit, then he and Darryl walked further in the lab, "The kerosene separates the drug from the leaf. Over here, the sulfuric acid distills and distills it. Then you cut it, and mix it with gasoline. Then, basically, you pull the merchandise out of the liquid. You use ammonia to get the paste." He and Darryl stopped by the table with the buckets filled with paste, "And here it is. It's like the kitchen in your house. Like baking a cake. Only a much better cake than you've ever had.''

''When happens that?" Darryl wanted to know.

''We'll take it the other lab where Jackson and his men are changing it into coke." Edmund replied.

Darryl's eyes widened is suprise, "Kane Jackson? That Kane Jackson?"

"Yes." Edmund confirmed with a nod a Darryl started thinking about what happen If they would found the exact localization of this lab and raid it, it would most likely end up with putting Kane Jackson in handcuffs, "Let's go to work, kid."

Darryl nodded as he and Edmund went to Edmund's spot and started working on paste. At first, he needed Edmund's help with it, but as the time passed, he learnt how to do his job, then the bell rang, telling the workers about their lunch-break. He walked through the lab, with plate on his right arm, thinking about how to get Edmund's attention off him, so he could put a small portion of paste into the small plastic bag that he hid in his pocket before leaving Ross' farm.

Then, the police car parked into the middle of the lab, and two policemen that Darryl knew got out of the car.

" _Stephen Scofield and Larry Watson..._ " Darryl thought as he leaned against the wall, hoping that he will be able to overhear the converstation between Stephen and his deputy, then something suprised him. A young police officer also came out of the car with a bag on his head.

"Larry, take this bag off." Stephen said as Larry took the bag off the police officers head, "Welcome to Kane Jackson's lab, kid."

"See this place, new blood?" Larry asked, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of the young police officer who looked amazed by what he just saw. How did the Cartel managed to create a lab that large and get away with it?

"If follow my advice and remain silent, some of the money that these lab is making, will go to your pocket." Stephen began his explanation, "A few years, and you're not gonna have to work for the rest of your life. You're just gonna have to sit on your ass, in your own villa, somewhere in Vinewood, or maybe even Vice City, or somewhere, after all it's your call."

"Excuse me sir... Sorry for asking this but you're not afraid that the DEA will find this place? It's in the middle of nowhere." Young Officer said.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Larry said as he pointed at one of the workers, "You! Take this kid on a trip!"

"Whatever you say." The Worker said back as he walked over to them and wrapped his hand around the young police officer shoulder, "Let's go. I'll show you where we make "Magic Paste'' which later will be cooken into cocaine."

As these two walked off, Larry pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he put a cigarrete between his teeth and lit it up, "Well boss. That was a good idea to take every police officer who started to take money from Payne. It'll just make them take more."

"Thank you, Larry." Stephen said, leaning against his car, "Have you heard about what happened in the Alley of Glory?"

"Yes. The DEA, Team Rainbow and SFPD tried to raid one of our warehouses but thankfully our rat told us about it a day before." Larry laughed.

"Dutch Matthews is not smart enough to think that his beloved janitor Roy Crane is working with the Cartel. As long, he receives money from us, he'll tell us everything what those agents are planning with Team Rainbow." Stephen laughed as well.

Darryl was shocked by those words. So, the DEA had someone from the Cartel in their base and they didn't even had an idea about it. What was the rats name?... Oh right... Roy Crane... He was going to remember this name and tell Stan, Łukasz, the three women that was with them about it. Perharps it won't ruin their next action. Also, he found it interesting, that Stephen and Larry were showing the lab to every police officer who just started to take the money from the Cartel. He was going to tell them about it as well because it may actually help them in finding the localization of this lab.

Then, the bell rang and, and every worker began to return to the labs. Darryl left his hiding spot, and began to talk towards the lab where they were making paste. He walked by Kane Jackson who made his way to Stephen and Larry.

"Sheriff Scofield. Sheriff-Deputy Watson." He said to the two men.

"Don Jackson." The two police officers said at the same time.

Darryl mentally cursed that he had to go back to work. Perharps he would hear more interesting things from them because Jackson had just joined the talk, but instead, he had to go back to work. For the rest day of work, he managed to get Edmund's attention of him and hid the portion of paste into the bag. When, the day was over, he and people from Blueberry came back to their town. He gave half of the money he made to Edmund, as he promised before coming back to Ross's farm to inform his boss about the things he saw in the lab.

Tommorow, when the Bosak siblings, Stan and Valkyrie would come back to Blueberry, he and Ross would not disappoint them.

* * *

The next day, Stan, the Bosak siblings, and Valkyrie came back to Blueberry, as it was planned.

"So, did he found something interesting?" Stan asked, as he, Łukasz, Ela, Zofia and Valkyrie stood before Ross and Darryl.

"Yes. He did." Ross replied with a nod.

Then, Darryl started explaining, "Those vehicles took me into the lab. It was a large one."

"How large?" Łukasz wanted to know.

"Do you know the size of Blueberry?" Darryl asked as Stan, Łukasz, Ela, Zofia and Valkyrie nodded, "Then multiply it two times."

"How did they managed to do that?" Zofia asked as the group from Los Santos was shocked to hear that.

"Sis, I think you already know the answer." Łukasz replied, "Do you have something from that lab?"

"Yes." Darryl said with a nod before pulling out a bag filled with paste from the lab, "A paste which is later changed into cocaine."

"Did you saw something interesting there, besides the size of it?. " Valkyrie asked as Darryl handed the bag to Łukasz.

"I saw Stephen Scofield and Larry Watson." Darryl replied.

"Why am I not suprised?" Stan asked himself.

"There's something else. They weren't the only police officers who paid a little visit to the lab." Darryl added.

"Let me guess, Hindmarsh?" Łukasz guessed.

"No. It was a young police officer. They took him there to show the lab. They take there every cop that just started taking money from the Cartel to show them that but it would be better for them to continue taking money but the thing that'll probably interested you more is that the Cartel has someone in the DEA. Someone who is telling them about what is going on in the DEA. For example, he told them about what you were planning to do with that warehouse in the Alley of Glory."

Stan, Ela, Zofia and Valkyrie looked more shocked then they were when they heard about the size of this lab as Łukasz just stared at Darryl. It was true, his theory about the Cartel having someone inside the DEA was correct.

"Who's that?" He demanded to know as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Someone who goes by the name of Roy Crane." Darryl replied.

"Roy! Ain't that the janitor?" Ela asked.

"Yes. He is." Zofia replied.

"That bastard..." Stan said as he gritted his teeth in anger at the revelation.

"Thank you, both. For everything." Łukasz said to Ross and Darryl before turning back to his car, "Now, let us take care of Roy."

"Okay. If you will need help, you know who to call." Ross told them before the group from Los Santos went back to Łukasz's car before getting inside of it. The drove back to the DEA base and ran into the base, after Łukasz parked his car in the usual spot he used. They didn't even paid attention to the other agents or operators as they bursted into Dutch's office, eager to tell him about what Darryl told them about the lab and Roy.

"Guys! What brings you here?" Dutch asked, before Łukasz pulled out the bag with paste he got from Roy.

"Boss, we have this. It's a paste from one of Payne's lab." Łukasz explained before handing the bag to his boss.

"Where did you get it? " Dutch asked, examing the bag as Roy walked into the office and began cleaning the furniture placed next to the door.

"From one of Payne's labs." Stan replied.

"We also have something else to share with you." Zofia added.

"What is it?" Dutch wanted to know.

"It's about him." Łukasz said. Tone of his voice changed into anger as he pointed at Roy. Ela, Zofia, Stan and Valkyrie glared at Roy and Dutch just looked at them in confusion.

Roy's eyes shot open in suprise... They knew...

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	7. The Malibu Hotel

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **FoxyGuy87: Thank you.**

"Yes. It's about him." Łukasz said. Tone of his voice changed into anger as he pointed at Roy. Ela, Zofia, Stan and Valkyrie glared at Roy and Dutch just looked at them in confusion.

Roy's eyes shot open in suprise... They knew... But he wasn't going to show them that he was nervous... He was going to stay calm until he'll be sure that they somehow found out about his connection to the Cartel.

"Roy? What about him?" Dutch asked, confused.

"The man who we sent to the lab overheard the conversation between Scofield and Watson. You may believe me or not but the Cartel knew that we were going to raid that warehouse, that's why we've found plastic beams instead of cocaine. And you know who was the one who ratted us out?..." Łukasz said, standing up from his seat, "Roy."

Now, Roy had a reason to panic because now he was sure that they knew about his connection.

"Roy? Is that true?" Dutch asked as he stood up from his seat as well.

"Shit.'' Roy cursed under his breath as he quickly ran out of Dutch's office. Łukasz, Dutch, Stan, Ela, Zofia and Valkyrie quickly ran after him.

"Everyone! We need catch Roy! He has connection to the Cartel!" Zofia kept repeating those words throughout whole base which caused Arthur, Carter, Bandit, Glaz, Caveira, IQ, Blackbeard and Ash to join the chase for Roy who left the building and ran over to the parking lot. A grin formed on his because he managed to flee from the DEA. He quickly pulled out his car and was about to get in the car but suddenly, Sledge appeared from the corner and punched him in the face, causing him to lost his consciousness as the people who chased Roy reached the parking loot.

"I knew that this bastard was going to go straight to his car so I ran out the building before him and hid behind his car." Sledge explained.

"Thanks Seamus." Łukasz smiled at Sledge who smiled back at him, then the operator from SAS picked up Roy and put him on his shoulder.

"So, what are going to do with him?" Arthur asked.

"I think I have an idea." Glaz replied as he looked at Caveira. A huge grin grew on her face when she heard that, "Taina?"

"Take him to the basement. I'll make he'll say everything he knows." Caveira said as Sledge nodded.

They took Roy to the basement where they tied him up to the chair before they left him alone with Caveira. They all went to the break-room where they were going to wait for the interrogation to be over. Team Rainbow operators knew that it was not going to be a long one, because Caveira could get the information, even from the strongest people. The DEA agents, however remained skeptical about it, because they didn't know Caveira as good as the operators did.

Back in the basement, Caveira grabbed the cup of hot water and walked up to Roy who was still unconscious before pouring the water on Roy's face, waking him up from his slumber, "What? Where I am?"

"In the basement." Caveira replied.

"So you know? About me, being a spy of the Cartel?" Roy asked.

"Yes. We do." Caveira replied, pulling out her knife, "I have to admit. I'm impressed that you managed to get into the DEA base as a spy for the Cartel."

"Payne has his methods." Roy stated.

"We already got a taste of his methods with the warehouse." Caveira said.

"And now with me, but believe me. As the time will pass, you will see what is he capable of and I'm not talking here about things like that warehouse, or me." Roy said to her, honestly.

"You may be right, or not, but now, your time is up." Caveira said as she walked over to Roy and put her knife against his throat, "And you're going to tell me everything you know about Payne plans."

Caveira smiled tauntigly but her her smile faded a few seconds later, because Roy started laughing, "Why are you laughing, Crane?" She asked as she slapped him across his cheek, which didn't stop the janitor from laughing, much to her irritation.

"I'm laughing because not matter how hard will try... now matter how much it will be painful... I won't say a word because Don Payne will make much more painful if he finds out that I ratted him out to the DEA and Team Rainbow." Roy replied

"We'll see about that." Caveira smirked, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I see what you did here." Roy grinned.

Caveira's eye twitched at Roy's comment as she clenched her fist, then she twirled her knife before moving towards Roy with a glare which send some shivers down Roy's back.

* * *

For the next hour, Roy's screams of agony could be heard throughout the base. His screams send some shivers down the DEA agents (especially Stan's) back. The operators from Rainbow didn't care much about the screams, because it was another time when Caveira was interrogating someone. Once she was done with Roy, Caveira walked into the break-room where everyone were waiting for the results of the interrogation.

"How'd it go?" Capitao asked his partner from BOPE.

"He was hard to break, but I did it. Unfortunely, he didn't know much, but I think it'll lead us to something big." Caveira stated.

"What did he told you?" Thatcher asked.

"He told that Payne is going to Vice City, but he doesn't know when, or why, or with who." Caveira replied.

"Is that all?" Dutch asked.

"No. He also told me that Payne has everything written in his notebook. We can find it in his office in the Malibu Hotel." Caveira replied.

"In his own hotel? What are we going to do? Sneak into his office?" Arthur asked, sarcastically. However reactions his got suprised him, everyone looked at him and nodded, as if they thought it was good plan, "You're not seriously thinking about doing this?"

"What other choice do we have, my boy?" Dutch asked.

Arthur rubbed his head, thinking about it, before coming to a realization, "Yes. I guess you're right, boss, but who's gonna do it?"

"I volunter." Łukasz said, rising up from the couch.

"No. They may recognize you, after all you're from the DEA.'' Doc pointed out.

"I agree with Gus. One of us has to do it, we've been here for a short period of time." Sledge agreed.

"When you're putting us in this place, then I can go." Bandit voluntered.

"Don't even think about it Dominic. We've real your file on your first day here. We know that you're a former drug addict." Dutch told Bandit who rubbed his head in response.

"So, who is going to do this, except Dominic and the DEA." Stan asked.

"I can go." IQ said, raising her hand.

"Then, I'm coming with you." Jager added, "We're both fast, we'll be gone before they even notice us."

"Marius. You don't have to." IQ said to him.

"I agree with Marius, Monika." Dutch agreed with Jager, "Perharps, we'll find more things if we'll let more than one person in."

"So, it is decided. We'll let Monika and Marius into Payne's hotel, then they'll sneak into Payne's office and see what is he planning with the other God-Fathers, and then we'll see what can we do with it." Thatcher declared.

* * *

"There we go." Jager said to himself as he and IQ got out of Stan's car. The two of them were currently wearing their formal wear in order not to give anyone any suspicions.

"You have one hour." Stan told them, earning nods from the operators, "Good luck."

The two operators watched Stan drive away from them, before they walked into the hotel. Their eyes widened at view of how the hotel looked inside. They have seen the pictures of it, before the coming here but in reality it looked so much better. They walked past receptionist which Jager had to admit was really beautiful before walking up to the map of the hotel which was painted on the wall. They looked at it, searching on which floor they will find Payne's office.

"Payne's office is on the second floor." IQ said, pointing at the place on the map where Payne's office was.

"Let's go then." Jager said as IQ nodded. They both had to be fast, because Payne could come back to the hotel at any moment. The two of them quickly walked into the closest elevator. IQ was about to push the button but they were stopped by a few policemen. They both tried not to gasp because two of these officers were no other than Stephen Scofield and Larry Watson.

"Excuse me, which floor?" Larry asked.

"Second." IQ replied quickly.

"We're going to the third one." Stephen said, "May we go with you?"

"Sure." Jager asked, knowing that it was a stupid thing.

"Thank you." Stephen smiled at them before joining the two operators in the elevator, then the elevator went up to the second floor. Once, it was there the door shut open and Jager and IQ walked out. They started walking towards Payne's office but they were stopped by the charwoman who was cleaning the floor.

"How are we going to get rid of her?" IQ asked, gesturing towards the charwoman.

Jager looked around the place and saw the toilets, "I have an idea. Stay here."

"What are you going to do?" IQ asked.

"Distract her." Jager replied, before making his way into the toilets. He quickly walked into the closest cabin and picked up toilet paper. He rolled it down, into the toilet until there was nothing left. He pulled the toilet's flush and the toilet started to fill up with water. Jager grinned, knowing that his plan worked, before rushing out of the toilet and walking up to the charwoman.

"Excuse me." He said.

"What is it?" The Charwoman asked.

"Toilet is blocked. It's filling with water." Jager replied as the Charwoman sighed, before making her way into the toilet.

"Good idea." IQ said to Jager as he approached her.

"You'll thank me later. Now let's go to Payne's office." Jager said as IQ nodded, before the two of them made their way into Payne's office. As they closed the doors behind them, so nobody would see them inside the office of the God-Father of the San Andreas Cartel, they looked around the place. The two operators could easily say that even Six herself would be jealous of the way how this office was designed.

"I wonder how it costed him to design this office." Jager said in awe at the view of Payne's office.

"You and me both." IQ agreed, before looking at her right side to see a painting which was... weird... really weird to her standards, "Well... this guys has... strange taste when it comes to art."

"I agree. I wonder who can understand this painting." Jager agreed with her.

"I bet only Payne himself." IQ replied as Jager nodded in agreement, "Now, let's don't waste time."

Jager nodded before the two of them went to Payne's desk. At first they checked what was on it. They didn't found anything interesting there except the picture of woman which most likely was Payne's mother, then they moved to the cabinets. They both grabbed different cabinets and were about it open it but they couldn't.

"Wait, what?" Jager asked, "What now?"

"There must be key for them." IQ stated.

"I don't think so, Monika." Jager said.

"Wait. There are buttons down here." IQ said to her partner, touching the buttons on the bottom of the desk.

"That sneaky bastard schuft (bastard)." Jager stated as IQ she began to press the buttons, opening the cabinets. In one of them, they found for what they came here. IQ picked up Payne's notebook and a pen that was nearby. She put it on the desk, before pulling a piece of paper.

''20th." IQ said as she began rewriting Payne's plans.

"That's in four days." Jager replied, "What are they planning to do on this day?"

"They're going to Vice City..." IQ said, "Him... Richards... Jackson... Davis... and Clinton."

"Why would they go to Vice City?" Jager asked.

"They're going to... talk with Tommy Vercetti about their territories in Vice City." IQ replied.

"How will they come there? By plane, or by a boat?" Jager asked.

"They will come to Vice City in a boat, which will be leaving at 8 pm." IQ replied as she finished rewriting Payne's plans, "Okay, that's everything we should..."

Suddenly, there a knock on the doors. IQ and Jager started to panic. At first they hid Payne's notebook in the cabinet before closing all of them in order to make it look as if they were never here, then they rushed over to the closest hideout and hid behind it. The door shut open and Stephen and Larry walked into the office.

"Scofield and Watson... They've found us" Jager whispered to his partner from GSG 9.

"Tell me again, boss. What are we doing in Payne's office?" Larry asked.

"I think I heard something suspicious." Stephen replied.

"Boss, you're just being paranoid." Larry stated as Stephen began to look around Payne's office, before walking towards Payne's desk.

They two operators from Germany pulled out the silenced pistols and held their breath as Stephen stopped by Payne's desk. He just stood there for a minute, looking around Payne's office befure turning Larry who was leaning against the wall.

"Yes. I think you're right." Stephen said.

"See, boss. As I told you." Larry said before walking out of the Payne's office with his boss. As Larry closed the doors, the two GSG 9 let out a long sighs in relief.

"Oh... That was close..." Jager stated.

"Too close." IQ added.

"Thank God, they didn't saw us." Jager said as IQ nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the hell out of here before Payne comes back. We have what we came for." IQ said as Jager nodded in agreement, before the two of them made their way out of Payne's office and out of the hotel as fast they could. They waited a few minutes for Stan to come before the three of them drove back to the DEA base. Stan parked his car in his parking spot before the three of them made their way into the break-room where everyone were waiting for them.

"You're back." Twitch said as Stan, IQ and Jager walked into the break room.

"Did you found anything? Because, if Roy lie to us. I'll make him regret it." Caveira said.

"No, Taina. There's no need for that." Jager said.

"Roy was telling the truth." IQ replied, before pulling out a piece of paper on which she written Payne's plans for the next days, "Payne, Richards and Jackson are planning something big."

"What is it, then?" Ela asked.

"The three of them, along with Clinton and Davis are going to Vice City in four days. They're going to met with Tommy Vercetti in order to talk about their territories in Vice City. They'll be coming there on a boat on 8 pm." IQ replied, reading every she wrote on the paper.

"Well... That's definitely something big." Smoke stated.

''I agree with Smoke. The God-Fathers on the same boat. We can catch them all, we only have to come up with a plan for it." Finka agreed.

"Don't worry about it." Dutch said, "I have a plan."

"You have a plan, boss?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I do." Dutch said with a nod, "We all know what will happen if this works out. The God-Fathers will end up in handcuffs, at the same time, it will be the end of the San Andreas Cartel."

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	8. The Ship

**I don't own Rainbow 6 Siege and GTA San Andreas.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **FoxyGuy87: Dutch without a plan is like Uncle without Lumbago :)**

 **Guest: Because I named them after them :) and I was planning to put Trevor and Michael in the story, just like I did with Franklin and Lamar but I scrapped that idea because I had no idea where to put them in this story. They may appear in a sequel I'm planning to do after this story.**

Today was the day when the God-Fathers of the San Andreas Cartel would be leaving to Vice City in order to have a business talk with the Vercettis Cartel and Łukasz wouldn't call this day and recent ones an easy ones. The day after they found out after Payne's plans, Dutch, Arthur, Carter, Thatcher and Doc went to Las Venturas to talk with president Fennoy to ask him for the help in their plan.

Fennoy agreed to help them, since he knew what would happen if this operation would success. The long fight between them and the San Andreas Cartel would finally end just like the people of the San Andreas wanted. The God-Fathers would end up in handcuffs. As for William Burrows, the chief of LVPD was always eager to help in this kind of things, because he's known Payne, Richards, and Jackson before he came to San Andreas and he would happily put the handcuffs on their wrists.

While president Fennoy agreed to help them, Weaver agreed to take Roy to San Fierro where he would be put on trial.

"People like you are making me vomit." Ernest whispered to Roy as they were leading him out of the DEA base.

"Believe me, Rowley. You would act just as I did if you were in my place." Roy replied with a shrug of his shoulders, before Ernest put him in the police car, "And you Łukasz, watch out, because if you will find and burn Kane's lab to the ground, he is not going to let you get away with this, no matter what Payne is going to think about it."

"You may be right, but it wouldn't matter if our plan with the ship will work." Łukasz stated.

" _I doubt that their plan with the ship will work."_ Roy thought to himself, before the SFPD drove off, towards San Fierro. The youngest Bosak was watching them leave, until they disappeared from his view. It was also when he felt someone hand on his back.

"Hey, polish boy." Valkyrie said, as Łukasz turned back to her, "Dutch and Burrows are discussing the plan. Everyone must be there."

"Thank you for telling me, cam girl." Łukasz said, as he and Valkyrie slowly made their way into the DEA base.

"Cam girl?" Meghan asked as they were walking towards the break room, where everyone were waiting for them.

"You've been calling me polish boy, so I came up with a nickname for you." Łukasz explained.

"Cam girl. I like it." Meghan smiled at Łukasz who smiled back, before the two of them walked in the break room.

"Glad you show up." William said, as Łukasz and Valkyrie came up to the table.

"So, are we repeating the plan?" Łukasz asked.

"Yes. Today's the day and I want everyone to know about their role." Dutch replied, as Łukasz nodded in understanding, then Dutch began explaining the plan, as he put a finger on the map of the ship, "As all of you know. Thanks to the information gained for us by Monika and Marius. We know that the God-Fathers of the Cartel are going to Vice City in order to talk with Thomas Vercetti about business."

Dutch looked at William, giving him signal to start talking, "I'll be on the ship along with you, as my boys will be waiting for us a mile away, ready for any action."

Then, it was Thatcher who spoke up, "Team Rainbow. Except for Glaz. Will be on the ship, pretending to mind their own business until our targets will come." The SAS operator then looked at Glaz, "Glaz. Tell us your part of the plan."

"I already told you that I remember it..." Glaz muttered under his breath, before he started explaining, "If one of the hitmans is going to resist, I'll shot them down and if that's going to be one of our targets, I shot them to hurt them, not to kill them."

"Just like you said.'' Dutch confirmed with a nod, "As for me and my boys. We'll be on the ship as well."

"So, here's the plan, do you understand?" William asked, as everyone nodded.

"Alright, then, everyone. Get ready." Dutch said to which everyone nodded in understanding, "I want to see all of you in your formal clothes."

* * *

 _A few hours later. Los Santos Docks_

The night had come. The DEA, Team Rainbow and LVPD were now in the docks, waiting for the God-Fathers to come. Everyone were in the positions, just as they placed were in the plan by Dutch and William. William was standing in the corner, watching everyone from his position, as everyone else were talking with each other and minding their own business.

"Nervous?" Thatcher asked William, approaching the Chief of the LVPD.

"Yeah. A bit." William replied, "It might the end of the largest case in career. You know that I was working on it since the beginning?"

"Dutch, Arthur and Carter were working with this case since the beginning as well." Thatcher pointed out, "Well, Carter and Arthur were for the most part, before they moved them to Vice City for a while."

''No. I've known Payne long before he came to San Andreas." William explained, "Ever heard of the Pontropis state?"

'Yes. I did. It a small state placed not too far from Liberty City." Thatcher stated.

"I was working there before they sent me to Las Venturas. Payne was working there for a man who goes by the name of Mitch Robinson. I'm sure he is now hitting himself for cutting any contact with Payne after he, Jackson and Richards left the Pontropis state to start their own business, which is now much bigger than his ever was." William explained as Thatcher listened carefully to his words.

"So, when did you met Payne?" Thatcher wanted to know.

"I was a few days before he left Pontropis to San Andreas. Me and my men were raiding a factory which belonged to Mitch Robinson. Payne was the one leading it. We catched them one by one before shooting all of them down. I'll be honest with you, I'd like much likely to put all of them in jail, but I was just following orders of the Pontropis state President who wanted all of them dead." William replied.

"Let me guess. You shot all of them down, but the bullets missed Payne?" Thatcher asked another question.

"Yes. The bastard won the damn lottery that day. It brought him to the point where he is, now." William replied, as Thatcher nodded, before Glaz's voice sounded in the walkie-talkie.

" _Mike. Do you hear me?"_ Glaz's voice sounded in the walkie-talkie.

 _"Loud and clear, Timur."_ Thatcher replied.

" _I see our targets."_ Glaz stated.

"Okay. Who's with them?" Thatcher asked.

" _Hudson, Summers, Carmody, Verona, Blake and a few others. I don't know the names of the rest._ " Glaz replied.

"Okay. Thanks Timur. _"_ Thatcher said as he put the walkie-talkie down, "Alright everyone. They're here. Get ready."

Everyone on the ship nodded their heads, as they started preparing themselves for what was going to happen in few minutes.

" _Guys..."_ Glaz said. This time he sounded more worried.

"What is it, Timur? _"_ Thatcher asked.

" _What is LSPD doing in here?"_ Glaz asked, confused.

"What?" Thatcher said, completely confused by the question. Hindmarsh men were not a part of their plan.

" _You guys better go this for yourself."_ Glaz replied as everyone hurried towards the edge of the ship, so they could see what was happening there.

"What the hell is going on?" Sledge asked as the LSPD officers slowly approached Alexander, Kane, Leon, Lamar, Franklin and the men they've brought with them.

"I think I know. And I don't like this." Stan replied as one of the officers whispered something into Alexander's ear. The God-Father of the San Andreas Cartel eyed the ship carefully before looking back at his men. He nodded his head as his co-workers and men began to walk back to their cars.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Blitz said as Lamar and Kane flipped the ship off, showing the DEA, Team Rainbow and LVPD that they can go fuck themselves.

"Fucking Hindmarsh." Arthur said as he clenched his fists in anger.

Alexander looked at the ship to see a several people staring at him with an angry expressions of their faces. One person has caught his attention. That person was no other than Łukasz Bosak who stood with his sisters by his side. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Alexander got himself into his car and drove off, escorted by Hindmarsh men into some place safe.

 **Damn, this chapter was shorter than I excepted... Also, the next chapter is most likely going to be short like this one, but don't worry. It is just going to be a calm before the storm before what the last four chapters are going to bring.**

 **Anyway,** **hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


End file.
